


Conversation

by shayera



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotherhood, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Impel Down, there are few topics of conversation that won't hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

Jinbei averted his eyes when the Minotauros half dragged, half led Ace back into the cell. Even from the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the kid's freckles standing out like coral fish on his all too pale cheeks. His entire body was slumped, his movements jerky and weak, and he stumbled even in the monster's tight grip.

There were fresh wounds on his arms and body. Fresh blood pooling on the floor as his chains were securely refastened to the wall. His head was hanging limp and he didn't look up, even as the Minotauros gave him one final punch and left.

"Ace-san..." Jinbei bit back his words, because there was in fact nothing that could be said. 'Are you alright?' would be an empty phrase, because Ace was clearly not alright, and the guards were determined to keep him that way. 'It'll be okay," would be even emptier, since, and Jinbei despised himself for admitting it, the likelihood of things turning out okay was pretty slim. So he remained silent, listening to Ace's labored breathing, and cursing himself for his powerlessness.

"Jinbei," Ace said at last, voice hardly more than a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Did I ever tell you about the time my brother was almost eaten by an ostrich?"


End file.
